Structure of Homeworld Command
Initially Homeworld Command was a headquarter unit that oversaw the SGC, the Atlantis Expedition and the early fleet. Overtime it evolved into three division: the Operations Division, the Research and Development Division and the Public Relations and Civilian Affairs Division. 2023 Organization Reforms In 2023 when Earth was attacked it was decided that Homeworld Command needed to be expanded to accomplish it's mandate. The HWC was elevated to the Unified Combatant Command level, the highest organization level below a Military Service Branch. At this time it also undertook several organizational changes. *The Operations Division was dissolved, formed Earth Fleet Command, Expeditionary Operations Command, & Stargate Command. *Earth Defence Command was elevated to a high level command, roughly equivalent to a MAJCOM or Numbered Air Force. *The Research & Development Division was renamed Research & Development Command. *The Public Relations & Civilian Affairs Division renamed Public Affairs Command & expanded in scope. *March, 2024 - Expeditionary Units Command renamed Expeditionary Operations Commands. *2022-2025 - Stargate Command Special Operations Command on orders from Commander, Homeworld Command begins establishing frame work for the establishment of a program wide command structure to oversee all Stargate Program related special operations and special operations forces. After the events of 2023, Commander, Homeworld Command expidited expasion and establishment of what was to become Stargate Special Operations Command. SGSOCOM became active on 1 January 2024. Current Structure Homeworld Command (HWC) *'Earth Defense Command (EDC)' **Earth Defence Battle Group **Antarctic Forces Command **Airborne Defense Command *'Expeditionary Operations Command (EUC)' **Atlantis Expedition **Celestis Expedition **Ida Expedition *'Stargate Command (SGC)' *'Earth Fleet Command (EFC)' **First Fleet **Second Fleet **First Tactical Wing **Earth Defence Fleet **Fast Attack Wing **Ida Support Squadron *'Research & Development Command (RDC)' *'Public Affairs Command (PAC)' *'Stargate Special Operations Command (SGSOCOM)' Current Subordinate Commands Homeworld Command has liaison offices in the military headquarters of every nation participating in the Stargate Program, however the bulk of its facilities were previously found in the Pentagon. Following the 2023 Reforms each subordinate command was given it's own Headquarters. Homeworld Command (HWC) Headquarters The Homeworld Command Headquarters are commanded directly by the Commander, Homeworld Command. Previously out of the Pentagon they are currently transitioning to a new Headquarters at the Raven Rock Military Complex in Liberty Township, Adams County, Pennsylvania, in the United States. Currently the Commander, Homeworld Command is Russian Air Force General-Colonel Ivan Petrov. Senior Staff In addition to the Commander, Homeworld Command the senior staff of the HWC includes the Deputy Commander, (currently Air Marshal Peter St. James, Royal Air Force) and the Assistant Commander, (currently Major General Anita Lewis, Canadian Forces Air Command). Additionally there are five Chief of Staff postings that are responsible for broad areas of the Homeworld Command. The five positions are Two-Star billets and held by the five permanent United Nations Security Council members(*), and subject to IOA approval. They include: Chief of Staff for Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance, Chief of Staff for Operations, Chief of Staff for Installations & Logistics, Chief of Staff for Plans & Programs and Chief of Staff for Personnel. (*)After the events of WWIII and the Chinese removal from all aspects of the Stargate Program, the Chief of Staff billet reserved for the Democratic Peoples Republic of China, has since been turned into a two-year rotating billet among all active Gate Alliance Treaty Organization member states. Earth Defence Command (EDC) Earth Defence Command is responsible for the direct defence of Earth. The Command is now Headquartered out of Ramstein Air Base, Rheinland-Pfalz, Germany. Currently the Commanding Officer is Royal Canadian Air Force Major General Daniel Braddock. Expeditionary Operations Command (EOC) The Expeditionary Command or Expeditionary Units Command is responsible for all Expedition level operations and by extension all operations outside the Milky Way Galaxy. It is currently being run out of the Pentagon and was initially under the Interim Command of United States Air Force Lieutenant General Allen Yu. Earth Fleet Command (EFC) The Fleet Command or Earth Fleet Command is responsible for the command and operations of all ships in the Earth Fleet. It oversees both administrative task forces and groups as well as operational formations like the United Nations Defensive Task Force and Joint Tactical Strike Groups. It is currently transitioning to a new purpose built Headquarters at the center of the new International Joint Base Midway on Midway Atoll in the Pacific Ocean. It is under the command of Royal Navy Rear Admiral Michael Taylor. Stargate Command (SGC) The Stargate Command or SGC is the paramount operational command of the Stargate Program, it is responsible for the operation of Earth's Stargate and the exploration through it. It is Headquartered out of the newly built Stargate Atrium in Colorado, United States and under the command of United States Army Lieutenant General Asid Mjolnir. Research & Development Command (RDC) The Research and Development Command is the paramount R&D and Science unit of the Stargate Program. It is responsible for research of artifacts and technology brought back through the Stargate and encountered off world. It is also in charge of over seeing ship building and other such projects. It is headquartered out of Area 51, in the Nevada Desert, United States. Public Affairs Command (PAC) The Public Affairs Command is responsible for civilian oversight of military operations and the program in general. It is also in charge of public information on the program and media access to sensitive and classified information. It is lead by Dr. Alice Holt and recently taken over Headquarters in the Palace of Nations, in Geneva, Switzerland, the former home of the League of Nations and the United Nations Headquarters in Europe. Stargate Special Operations Command (SGSOCOM) The Stargate Special Operations Command (SGSOCOM or SGSOC) is a multi-national military command cooperative, which is charged with all aspects of unconventional operations from intelligence gathering and mission planning to training, outfitting, and execution of operations; to include supervising all Special Operations and Special Operations Forces (SOF) of all branches (Army, Air Force, Navy and (Marine Corps)) of the Stargate Program and participating Gate Alliance Treaty Organization member states. SGSOCOM is lead by Admiral Benjamin Ian McRaven (USN), while previously headquartered out of the Pentagon they are currently transitioning to a new headquarters at the Raven Rock Military Complex in Liberty Township, Adams County, Pennsylvania, in the United States. Category:Organization Category:Homeworld Command Category:SGC Category:Earth Fleet Command